Where Love Leads
by LadyWillow
Summary: Takes place after The Mummy. Rick, Evelyn and Jonathan have just returned to England. But how do Rick and Evelyn hook up? When is Alex born? EDITED!
1. Chapter One

Legal Disclaimer: I don't own The Mummy, or the actors, sadly

**Legal Disclaimer:** I don't own The Mummy, or the actors, sadly. Please don't sue me, I'm very poor and I can't exactly afford a law suit at this point in my life.

**Where Love Leads  
**Started: 1/7/04

Who would have thought that after defeating a resurrected mummy, a little mess in a library would still be so overwhelming?

Evelyn Carnahan's eyes were wide as she continued to stare in awe at the fallen shelves and the unceremonious piles of books all over the place. Was it possible that her little accident had grown in the time that she was gone? It certainly seemed that way!

She was tempted to leave without cleaning it up, and turn in her two weeks notice, but she couldn't bring herself to do such a thing. Instead, she stepped hesitantly toward the nearest bookshelf, and began with questionable results to pull the shelf to stand once again.

"Ahem."

Evelyn jumped at the voice and turned, looking to the door to see a smirking Rick O'Connell.

"Oh, you surprised me!" She exclaimed, her hand to her chest. Then her eyes narrowed.

"Mr. O'Connell," she began. Her glasses had slipped down her nose and she looked at him in a chastising manner. "You really should know better! After everything that we've been through, with resurrected mummies and what not, I would have thought that you would understand how easily-"

Her scolding was cut short, however, by Rick's arms around her body, and his lips softly pressed against her own.

The kiss lasted for several long, beautiful minutes, and when they finally moved away from each other, a soft smile was on Evelyn's face, eyes shining.

"Oh." She breathed, before her gaze locked with his, arms wrapped around his neck.

"Yeah." he murmured, a silly grin on his face as he leaned in and nuzzled his nose against Evelyn's playfully.

"So," he began, pulling back slightly and looking around, "This all your mess?"

He received a hard look as she pulled away from his arms and moved back to the first shelf, beginning to tug again, grunting cutely from the effort.

"Whoa, Evy, let me help you." Rick insisted, moving toward her and bending to pull up the case. Once righted again, he glanced at the other dozen or so and sighed, putting a hand to his lower back.

"Easy." He said with more confidence than he felt, and Evelyn grinned, moving to do something a bit easier and less strenuous. Like organizing the books.

XXXXXX

"See? That wasn't so hard!" Evelyn exclaimed, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear before looking to Rick with excitement in her eyes. "And now, I get to keep my job!" She was grinning, her face illuminated with her obvious pleasure, and Rick couldn't help but think that she had never looked so beautiful, her hair slightly tousled, face flushed from both happiness and from the hard work of hauling heavy volumes back and forth.

A few buttons of her shirt were undone to help her cool off, and Rick swallowed hard against the sudden lump in his throat.

"Listen... um, I was wondering, what were you planning on doing now that we're done here?" He asked, looking a bit nervous.

"Oh, nothing really...why?" she replied, looking at him curiously, her hands unconciously wringing.

"Oh, I just thought we could...ya' know, go for a walk, or..."

Her face lit up, and she took a few steps toward him, smiling broadly.

"Oh, that would be lovely!" She insisted, taking his hands in hers.

"Really?" he grinned. "Now? I mean, do you want to go now, or… later? Or do you-"

Evelyn shushed him with a finger to his lips.

"Yes, I would like to go now, Mr. O'Connell." she whispered, and all tension left him as relief flooded his body. Giving a goofy, playful grin, he presented his arm, and she took it gladly, walking out the front door and into the dark Cairo city streets.

XXXXXX

They walked silently for some time, arm in arm. Reaching a small park, Evelyn looked uncertainly to Rick's eyes, and then a small stone bench.

He noticed where her eyes landed and he motioned to the bench with a tip of his head.

"Do you wanna sit down?" he asked softly, and he smiled at her shy nod.

_Shy? I wonder how come..._ he thought to himself, his brow furrowing slightly.

Sitting down, he tugged Evelyn gently to sit next to him.

"This is nice." he said softly, faking a yawn and large stretch. Upon bringing his arms back down, he slid one across Evelyn's shoulders. Mentally he kicked himself as he waited for her slap...

But it didn't come. In fact, she turned her head and smiled up into his face, before cuddling close against him.

"Yes, I agree, this is very nice indeed." she said softly, and he smiled, pleased that things seemed to be working out so well.

And then he was shocked when in a flash she had turned, and her face was inches from his.

Her eyes, he felt, were trying to see deep within him, and he felt strangely naked under her scrutiny.

"Kiss me, Rick." he moved toward her, but she put up her hand.

"Not like you have before." she clarified. His brow furrowed.

_What's wrong with the way I kiss her?! _

"You've been holding something back every time we've kissed, and I want you to kiss me like you... like you mean it." She looked slightly confused now, almost as if she didn't entirely understand what she was asking for.

But Rick understood, and he smiled lovingly at Evelyn, before he leaned toward her, and pressed his lips to hers.

The kiss started out like all others, and Evelyn was just about to pull back and protest when Rick intensified the contact. Slowly he brought his hand up to cup her cheek as he nibbled softly on her lower lip.

A low sound escaped her, and she pulled away, her eyes wide.

"How was that?" Rick queried with an arch of an eyebrow, his voice soft.

Her mouth opened and closed, but nothing came out. Nothing had ever felt like that before. Instead of speaking, she simply nodded.

Rick chuckled, running a hand through her hair as he watched her face, watched the myriad of different expressions cross her features. Wonder first, then joy, and then, desire.

Meeting his eyes, Evelyn bit her lip before speaking.

"Rick... can you do that again?" she asked, lowering her gaze.

"Of course." he replied playfully, reaching out and tilting her chin up before moving in quickly and kissing her with a passion that was finally unrestrained.

She gasped as his mouth fit over hers, his tongue delved in to dance with hers, and she tentatively reached up and rested her hands on his shoulders.

Moving his hands down, Rick placed them on her sides, tugging her gently to sit closer to him.

The kiss broke when both needed oxygen more than they needed the close, intimate contact between each other, and Evelyn was breathing slightly harder than before.

"I like that..." she said softly, placing her fingers against her lips which were still tingling.

Rick grinned. "And it gets better then that." he mumbled.

"Can you show me?"

_Does she know what she's asking for?_ He thought to himself, unable to believe his good luck.

"Um, Evelyn... that would involve..."

She grinned broadly. "Intercourse?" His face reddened, and she delighted in finally catching him off guard for a change, "I know that."

"And you want..." he gulped slightly, "me to have-um, to show you."

She nodded, taking his hand in hers and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"I love you, Rick." she said softly, and his eyes slid closed for a moment, before opening again.

"Oh God, Evy I love you too." he whispered, giving her an emotional smile which she gladly returned.

"Ready to go home?" Rick asked, standing up and helping her to stand next to him.

"Yes, let's go." Wrapping her arm around his own and leaning against him, they walked toward the manor.


	2. Chapter Two

Arriving back at the manor, Rick looked at Evelyn as they stood before the door

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Mummy, nor anything affiliated with it. This is purely for fun, no profit is being made.

**Where Love Leads  
**_Chapter Two_

Arriving back at the manor, Rick looked at Evelyn as they stood before the door.

"Are you sure about this, Evy?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

She nodded, and when he swept her up into his arms, and kissed her with full passion, she gasped, returning the contact eagerly.

However, when it broke, she was trembling slightly.

"We... we can't, Rick."

His eyes widened. "What? Why not?" He asked, eyebrows lost in his hair.

"We're not married... it wouldn't be right..." She whispered, turning from him.

"But... but Evelyn... in the park, and… we love each other, and-"

She cut him off with a finger to his lips. "Please Rick, try to understand... I have to go now." And with that, she slipped inside and closed the door behind herself, breathing hard, tears in her eyes.

Rick stood staring at the place where Evelyn had just been for a few moments before sighing, and starting to walk toward his apartment, where he had been staying since they  
had arrived in England a few weeks ago.

XXXXXX

Evelyn was relieved that Jonathan had not brought one of his women home, and she began to walk toward her bedroom, wondering just where her brother had gone.

Upon further investigation of the house, Evelyn found that Jonathan wasn't even home. She smiled to herself, amused that he was still out, as she made herself a cup of tea.

Lightly she sighed, finding herself a bit lonely, although she couldn't understand why. She had never minded being alone, even for long periods of time. In fact, before this whole crazy mess with undead mummies and gun fights and vast piles of treasure, Evelyn often _preferred_ being on her own. However, it seemed that being with O'Connell had made her almost dependent on human contact.

And Evelyn couldn't decide if it was a good thing or not.

Making her way to the study, which was actually much more like a private library, Evelyn seated herself in an oversized arm chair-which made her look very small-and picked up a book that she had been reading for the last few nights. It was a history book, like most of the other books that populated the myriad of shelves in the large, musty room, and she found it absolutely fascinating. Quickly she became absorbed in the information, and she didn't notice when several hours past with her still reading the old volume, bound in leather, corners fraying.

When she looked up at the clock, she was surprised to see that it was after 11:00 at night.

She figured that Jonathan must have come home already, and not bothered to tell her. He never stayed out all night. He knew better than to worry his little sister like that (and was smart enough to avoid her fiery temper).

Standing, she put the book gently on the nearest table, and picked up the tea cup, long since empty.

She carried the cup to the kitchen, than checked around the house for her brother. Evelyn frowned when she found that she was still the only one home, and began to worry just a little. She knew that Jonathan could take care of himself, but she couldn't help being a little  
concerned about her dear, irresponsible sibling. Who knew what kind of trouble he could have found himself in? Just because he had always managed to wiggle out of his problems (and the fights that usually ensued because of them) like a slippery little eel in the past, well, that didn't mean he was infallible. Not at all.

Evelyn prepared for bed, taking a hot, relaxing bath and putting on a soft cotton night dress, the same one that she had worn at the beginning of her great journey with O'Connell and Jonathan through Egypt. Before she crawled into bed, she took one last look, hoping that Jonathan might have slipped in while she was in the bath, but no such luck. It was after midnight now, and she worried her lip between her teeth for a few moments, staring with concern out the window, before shaking her head and making her way toward her bedroom.

She lay in bed for what seemed like hours, but was unable to fall asleep. Heaving a heavy sigh, she forced herself from the security of her bed, and made her way to the front door. Quickly she pulled her coat on, than slipped on some shoes and left, walking down the street in the middle of the night toward, she hoped, the ability to sleep.

XXXXXX

Rick was awakened to the sound of gentle knocking on his apartment door and he groaned, wondering what friendless drunk wanted shelter from the night _this_ time.

Standing, he pulled his robe on over his boxers, and shuffled to the door. He didn't bother with the peep hole, and instead unlocked, then opened the door.

He was surprised to see Evelyn standing nervously outside, and he was immediately concerned.

"Baby, what's wrong? What happened?" He asked, reaching for her.

She smiled softly. "Nothing's wrong." She insisted, allowing herself to be folded into his warm arms.

"Then what are you doing here?" He looked a bit confused, and she smiled shyly.

"I... couldn't sleep, and I walked here..." her head bowed, finding herself a little bit embarrassed as she realized how foolish she must seem.

Rick smiled, pulling her gently inside the door and closing it behind.

"Do you wanna sit, or lay, or-"

"Oh, I..." she yawned, and he nodded to himself.

"Here, let me take your coat." he insisted, pulling it from her shoulders and tossing it unceremoniously over a chair. He turned to face her again and his eyes widened.

Evelyn blushed, embarrassed again, knowing her night gown was a bit sheer.

"Oh, um... yeah, come here." He said softly, taking her hands and pulling her closer to him. "Why can't you sleep?" He asked gently, while leading her to his bedroom (conveniently enough, the apartment had only one).

Sitting on the edge of his bed, blankets rumpled, he motioned for her to sit next to him. She did so nervously, and began to speak.

"Jonathan is late getting home, and I'm worried about him," she began. "and I have such an odd feeling, as if there is something I want so badly, but I don't know what it is." Her fists clenched in frustration, and Rick put a reassuring hand on her arm.

"I don't understand." he said softly, and she sighed.

"There is something I want so badly, right now especially..." she looked deeply into his eyes, "it involves you." she whispered, "I want something... from? No, _with_ you, and I don't know what." Frustrated, angry tears filled her eyes, and Rick couldn't help a small smile.

"Evelyn, relax," he whispered lovingly, "I think I know what it is that you want."

Her head lifted up, eyes wide as she met his.

"What?" She breathed, feeling that longing even stronger now.

"This." he said gently, leaning forward and sealing their lips together. She shivered, and moaned just at the slight contact, and Rick pulled back, smiling knowingly.

"Lay back." He instructed with gentle eyes, and warm hands guiding her. After only a moment's hesitation, she complied.

"Now relax, I'd never do anything to hurt you, you know that."

She nodded slightly, smiling up at him, her love for the man before her pouring from her eyes.

Rick leaned in, dropping a gentle kiss on first her forehead, then nose, and then lips. He felt her relax around him, felt all the tension in her body drop at the reassuring feel of his lips against hers, and he had to smile, pulling away.

"Do you understand what I'm thinking?" He asked, wanting to make sure Evelyn knew what it was that he wanted to give her.

She appeared unknowing for a moment, before she nodded. "You... you want  
to make love to me, don't you?" She asked, almost as if she thought for sure she was wrong.

Rick nodded slowly. "Is that okay, baby?" He needed to know.

"Oh..." She breathed, as his hand caressed her stomach gently, slowly. "Yes... very okay."

He laughed, kissing her again, and he marveled at how trustingly she gave her body up, and let herself feel.

Guiding her hands up, he rested them on his shoulders, then allowed his own hands to explore the soft confines of Evelyn. Gently he untied the ribbon on her gown, and opened the front of it to his eyes, tugging a bit. She got the message and sat up quickly, letting him pull the  
dress from her form.

She blushed under his gaze, only wearing a pair of panties now. Quickly, Rick removed his robe, and tossed it to the floor beside her nightgown.

Guiding her back, he helped her to lie on the blankets, and he slowly lowered himself to rest against her, making sure not to put his full eight on the tiny, fragile-looking woman below him.

Evelyn moaned at the wonderful feeling of skin upon skin, and she cautiously ran her hands up and down his back, loving the way his muscles jumped beneath the magic of her fingers dancing across him.

Rick's mouth slid from her lips to her neck, and he nibbled on her flesh gently, delighting in her gasp.

Evelyn tangled her hands in his hair, whimpering softly, lost in the sensations that rippled through her body slowly.

Rick looked up into her beautiful hazel eyes, and smiled. Running his hands up and down her sides, stroking her soft flesh, he nuzzled down her chest, visiting the soft mounds of flesh, stroking his mouth over her and he flicked his tongue over her nipple, moaning from the pleasure he gained at hearing her low sounds of surprised enjoyment.

She didn't know what to do, didn't know how to please him, what he would like and what he wouldn't, and she felt lost. Rick felt her body tense up, and peered at her, concern on his face.

"Evelyn, everything okay?" She nodded, and she smiled.

"I just... teach me how to..."

He grinned at that, and leaned up, kissing her with extreme passion and moaning as he felt her writhe about below him.

"There's time for that later," he assured her, "right now, this is all about you. Just lay back and feel. Relax." He instructed, returning to his task of driving Evelyn Carnahan mad with his mouth and his loving touches with his battle-roughened hands.

Moving his mouth lower, he tickled her tummy with his tongue, smiling against her warm, smooth flesh as she squirmed, giggling softly. Rick hadn't known such pure joy before. He loved making love to women, but never before had he wanted so badly for them to enjoy everything, for it to be perfect for them. In the back of his mind, Rick knew that Evelyn  
was no ordinary woman, and he could feel himself, piece by piece, finally going home. For the first time ever, he felt as if he actually fit with someone. And damn if he was going to ruin it. And so, he moved slowly, making sure that everything he did was completely  
comfortable for the precious woman below him, watching her chest heaved and her face flushed. He loved her, and would do anything to keep her happy. And he could  
never live with himself if he were to hurt the only woman he had ever felt this way about.

Evelyn blushed when her hips involuntarily lifted from the mattress below her, bucking against  
Rick's stomach and making him grin knowingly.

"Well, seems you're a bit impatient." He teased, brushing his fingers across her blushing cheek. "No need to be embarrassed, Evelyn. Everyone experiences desire..." Licking and kissing lower brought him right above her panties, and he looked up to her, a question in his gentle eyes. Evelyn didn't even have to think. She nodded vigorously, and Rick smiled, licking his lips out of nervousness as he ever so slowly pulled her panties down, instructing her to lift her bottom so he could remove the garment. Quickly it was tossed to the floor, joining the other clothing pilled haphazardly there, forgotten the heat of their mutual passions.

Rick spent a moment just gazing down at Evelyn in wonder. Now completely nude, he was able to see each womanly, subtle curve of her body, the swell of her chest, and dip of her hip; the softness of her legs and the delicate build of her fingers, long, tapering, and drumming nervously against the bedcovers.

He met Evelyn's eyes then, and for a few moments both were lost in the souls of one another, before Rick slowly moved forward and kissed her with such extreme gentleness, with such great love, that Evelyn felt her heart filling, then over flowing with the emotion of the moment. This was what her first time was supposed to be. Forget the fact that she  
wasn't married. Forget that she had been raised against this. It was _right_. The love was there. The gentle caresses were reassuring, and Evelyn felt very safe, and very cared for. Never before had she felt so... needed. It brought tears to her eyes to see the way that Rick  
O'Connell, once Colonel in the foreign legion, an adventurer, and as such a man who knew how to take care of himself, had such need in his eyes. It seemed almost as if he couldn't live without her. And Evelyn knew at that moment that she felt the same way. If Rick was not  
in her life, Evelyn didn't know if she would be able to last a moment on her own.

Rick's tongue snaked out, teasing her inner thighs, and Evelyn gasped, broken from her thoughts as she let out a soft whimper. Her entire body was trembling, and despite her best  
efforts, she could not stop it. She tried not to be embarrassed about her reaction, and any doubts she had were thrown out when Rick licked her in the most intimate of places. His tongue on her felt like liquid fire, and she cried out sharply, her body arching and pressing  
against his, trying to find more contact and desperately seeking out the  
release she so needed.

Rick continued to pleasure her until he knew she couldn't take too much more, and then moved back, smiling at her gasp from the loss of such delicious torture on her body.

"Where are you going?" She demanded, sounding desperate. Rick had to laugh outright at that.

"Well, I thought we'd try something a bit different." He looked to the bedcovers for a moment, before meeting her eyes. "If you want me...that is."

Evelyn nodded, biting her lip as she drew him against her, and she whimpered as she felt his manhood prodding her entrance.

"It will hurt... won't it." It wasn't a question, and Rick expelled a great sigh.

"Yes... if you don't want to, I understand. The last thing I wanna do is cause you pain, Evy."

She nodded, kissing him slowly. When they broke apart, a look of wanting and resolve was on her face, and she reached between them shyly, grasping him. His eyes slid closed at the feel of her hand, and he moaned deeply, his voice low. Evelyn felt a surge of pleasure at the  
sound, and she guided him instinctually in, and gasped.

It was a feeling she had never experienced before. He felt big and awkward inside of her, and she didn't understand what the draw was, until he suddenly thrust deeply, breaking his way through.

She screamed in pain now, and Rick placed soft kisses all over her face.

"...So sorry baby...so sorry…" he breathed as he felt her tremble beneath him.

"I'm okay..." she whispered back, kissing him gently and cautiously moving her hips, trying to get used to this strange thing inside of her.

Slowly Rick pulled back, then pushed in again, and smiled when he saw Evelyn's eyes slide closed, and heard the very soft sound of her whimper.

"Is it okay?" He asked, needing to know if he was hurting her in any way.

"Oh, it's so very much okay, Rick... I didn't know anything could feel like this..." Her eyes opened, and Rick was surprised to see tears swimming there. One broke free, and slid down her cheek, and he leaned forward, kissing it away and tasting the salty flavor.

"I feel so... close to you... like our souls are one..." She whispered, blushing at how silly that must sound. But Rick didn't think her words silly, and he nodded.

"That's exactly what it is... I love you, Evelyn."

More tears fell down her cheeks at hearing the words, and she buried her face in his neck.

"Oh Rick...I love you too."

Slowly he began his motions once again, pressing in and out gently, but gaining speed as he felt her tight warmth start to affect him.

"Evy...oh God baby..." he moaned, pumping in and out rapidly now, watching her face as sweat broke out across her forehead and she turned a delightful shade of pink.

Her lips were parted slightly, and as he watched her tongue snaked out, licking her bottom lip as she moaned.

Suddenly, her hips bucked upward, and she cried out as Rick felt her inner walls contract against him. It was that feeling of being clutched so tightly within her over and over again that sent him wild, and he moaned her name thickly, the syllables falling from his lips, flowing, as he released himself deep within her and collapsed, letting his full weight rest upon her body.


	3. Chapter Three

The sun rose, and with it, so did Rick O'Connell

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Mummy. Duh.

**Where Love Leads**

_Chapter Three_

The sun rose, and with it, so did Rick O'Connell. The first thing he noticed upon regaining consciousness was that the smell of sunflowers and something distinct and pleasant lingered around him. His eyes slid open and he frowned, not realizing where the warmth at his side was coming from, until he remembered the night before.

A slow smile rose to his lips as he rolled over gently, and looked at the small woman lying next to him.

Evelyn Carnahan had to be the most beautiful thing Rick had ever laid eyes on, yet she looked so innocent resting there, her hair mussed slightly and pooling around her head in dark waves. Her eyes were closed, of course, and a small smile rested upon her lips, her body twisted, and arm curled next to her head.

Rick watched the slow rise and fall of her chest beneath the blankets, knowing that beneath them lay a soft, beautiful body, unmarred by scars or imperfections. Looking down at his own flesh, he saw a myriad of scars and winced. How Evelyn could find him attractive in any way escaped him, but he felt lucky. For once in his life, he had someone worth living for, and he wasn't about to question it.

He reached out and caressed Evelyn's cheek, smiling when her eyes fluttered, and dark hazel orbs peered up at him sleepily. A broad smile reached her lips when she realized where she was, and she rolled slightly to face Rick.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." He said softly, brushing his fingers through her hair. She blushed, leaning forward and kissing him quickly, surprised at how just that tiny contact could stir her blood again.

"Good morning, Mister O'Connell." She replied, a teasing expression on her face as she curled against him, laying her head on his chest. His eyes slid shut at the warmth of her cheek on him, and he wrapped his arms around Evelyn, holding her close. He dropped a light kiss on the top of her head and relaxed, concentrating only on the feel of the woman he loved pressed so tightly against his body.

Their comfortable cuddling, however, was broken by the sound of the phone ringing next to Rick's bed. Groaning, he sat up, Evelyn rolling over and giving a disappointed groan. He smiled fondly at her, while picking up the receiver.

"Hello?" He asked, sounding a bit irritated.

"O'Connell, I can't find her anywhere! I just came home a little late and she was gone, no note, _nothing_! I've looked around, really I have, but I can't find any signs of a struggle! Where could she be? Oh God, if anything's happened to my baby sister while I was out drinking, I just don't know if I could_ forgive_ myself, what have I-"

"Jonathan, calm down." Rick butt in, rubbing his temple and trying not to get too angry at being interrupted from his cuddle time with Evelyn for this.

"She's here. She couldn't sleep last night, and she's here."

Jonathan was silent for a moment, and then the interrogation began.

"And what, may I ask, did you two do last night?" He demanded, sounding very much like the over-protective brother he was. "Where did she sleep? What did she sleep _in_? What-"

"JONATHAN." Rick shouted, at the end of his rope. Then, he began to answer the nosey Englishman's questions in the order they were so frantically posed to him. "None of your business, in my bed, her pajamas, and relax. She's a grown woman, for Christ's sake." Rick ground out, rubbing Evelyn's arm to sooth her when he saw the distressed look on her face.

"Let me talk to my baby sister." Jonathan demanded, and Rick sighed, and handed her the phone.

"Yes?"

"Evy, what were you thinking? He's much too...too...surly for you." Jonathan finished lamely.

"Oooh! Jonathan, don't worry about me! It's none of your business who I choose to spend my time with!" Evelyn exclaimed, her eyes narrowing. "And I believe you're the one who wasn't home on time. I needed to go somewhere, I couldn't sleep, I was too worried about you." Two could play at the guilt game, after all.

"So while you were sick with worry for me, dear sister, you slept with O'Connell?" He knew as soon as the words were out of his mouth that he said the wrong thing, but before he could take it back, Evelyn was speaking, and her voice was hard, but thickened with emotion, which Jonathan knew to mean that she was hurt.

"Good bye, Jonathan." Was all she said, before hanging up the phone.

Slowly Jonathan hung up the phone, putting his head in his hands. "Bloody Hell..."


	4. Chapter Four

Rick didn't know what had been said between brother and sister, but he

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it. Sucks for me.

**Where Love Leads**  
_Chapter Four_

Rick didn't know what had been said between brother and sister, but he knew it must have been something big. When Evelyn hung up the phone, she let her eyes slide closed for a moment. When she opened them again, Rick noticed tears in them, and he frowned.

"Baby, what's the matter?" He asked, concerned.

She lifted her head slowly and gave him a shaky smile.

"It's nothing. Jonathan is just being his_ charming_ self."

Rick chuckled, reaching out to brush his fingers across Evelyn's cheek lovingly.

"Wanna go get breakfast? I'd feed you here, but..." He didn't want to admit to the fact that the only thing in his refrigerator was a few beers from a couple nights ago.

Evelyn smiled, taking Rick's hands in hers. "Breakfast sounds good. I'm quite hungry."

He smiled, glad for an excuse to be with her longer, and he slowly stood from the bed, bending over to retrieve his discarded clothing from the night before.

Turning to face Evelyn, he noticed her shy blush and reluctance to pull herself form the safety of the cream colored sheets on the bed.

Chuckling, Rick walked naked to the door to his bedroom.

"I'm going to go take a shower. You go ahead and put on this robe, and make yourself at home. You can shower after me." He offered, tossing her a white robe, the same one he had worn the night before. As he closed the bathroom door behind himself, Evelyn lifted the robe to her face and inhaled, basking in his warm, masculine scent.

XXXXXX

After the showering was finished, Rick walked with Evelyn, still in her pajamas and coat, to Carnahan Manor to get some fresh clothing for her to wear before he took her out for breakfast.

It was only as they reached the great front doors that Evelyn became nervous about a possible confrontation between herself and Jonathan. She didn't know what she would do if her older brother stayed angry with her, and it wasn't until now that she was realizing how much she needed him for encouragement and friendship. After all throughout her  
childhood, Jonathan had been the only one there for her. She found herself hoping that he was still in bed.

Opening the door, Evelyn ushered Rick inside and instructed him to wait in the parlor for her to finish changing.

He had nodded vaguely, distracted by looking around the room in awe. He had known Evelyn and Jonathan's parents had been wealthy, but he couldn't believe how impressive the home was.

It was while he was sitting on an oriental plush couch that the confrontation began.

Jonathan came into the house with a bag of groceries in one arm and walked into the parlor on his way to the kitchen. When he saw Rick sitting there his eyes narrowed and he frowned.

"I say, what are you doing here?" He asked, sitting the bag on a low table quickly.

"I'm waiting for Evelyn to finish changing so we can go out to breakfast." He stated calmly.

"Oh, how special. So, she's upstairs then? Good." Jonathan stated, before heading to the staircase and taking the steps two at a time.

"Oh shit..." Rick mumbled, jumping up and hurrying after.

"EVELYN!" Jonathan shouted, his voice rang out through the entire upstairs, and in her bedroom, Evy winced.

"Oh no..." She breathed, quickly finishing the bun she was putting her hair in.

She made her way to the bedroom door, throwing it open to reveal Jonathan standing in the hall.

"Oh!" She gasped, bringing her hand to her chest.

"You can't leave with him, Evy." Jonathan exclaimed, his eyes pleading.

"Why ever not? I'm an adult now Jonathan, and as such I can make my own decisions." She stated, pushing past him to start off down the hall.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into!" Whipping around, her brows furrowed.

"Oooooh!" She exclaimed, advancing a few steps.

Unbeknownst to the two of them, Rick had moved up the stairs and was standing on the landing, just out of sight.

"Evelyn, you're going to get hurt! I know his kind! He'll use you and leave you! You deserve so much better"

"Jonathan, he's the best I can do, that anyone can do!"

"HE'LL HURT YOU-"

"-I LOVE HIM!" She yelled, cutting him off.

The two screams echoed off of the narrow walls of the hall, and then  
all was silent for a moment, before Rick emerged through the archway, now  
visible to the siblings.

"I love you too..." He said gently, his voice thick with emotion. Hearing her say those three words for his ears only a few hours earlier was nothing compared to hearing her proclaim such a thing to her brother, who Rick knew she held in very high regard, despite his obvious flaws. That she would be willing to tell people that she loved _him_, a dirty, foul-mouthed, under-educated, law-breaking, vulgar American ex-legionaire… emotion swelled in his chest the like of which he had never known.

Evelyn gasped and turned, meeting his eyes with tears in her own.

"Oh..." She breathed, and in a heartbeat he was standing before her, pulling her into his arms and holding her close.

"Oh God, I love you..." He mumbled into her hair, and a soft sob escaped her.

Lifting his head, Rick leveled his gaze at Jonathan, eyes hard.

"All right... I can admit when I'm wrong..." He began, raising his hands in obvious surrender while giving a feeble smile at Evelyn who had turned in Rick's arms to look at her brother.

"Not meaning that I approve, but you're right. You're old enough to make your own decisions," he sighed, giving his head a small shake, "and if you chose this yank, then that's up to you."

Evelyn smiled faintly. "Thank you, Jonathan." She whispered, her voice thick with the tears she had yet to shed.

Smiling down at Evelyn, Rick pulled her a bit closer. "So, how about that breakfast?"


End file.
